


Choice

by SemiSpookyGhost



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Dark, Depression, F/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 07:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14827658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemiSpookyGhost/pseuds/SemiSpookyGhost
Summary: Sayori's depression hits rock bottom.





	Choice

Tears flowed down Sayori’s cheeks. She continued sobbing as she remembered everything that had happened over the past day. She shouldn’t have told MC anything. Now he was going to suffer too. He already was suffering, given how shocked he was when she told him everything. He said he felt like he had been “betrayed.” Considering she had spread her misery onto him, it wasn’t an inaccurate statement.

Then, she had confessed how she felt about MC. Much to her surprise, MC felt the same way. It should have been the best moment of her life. But, it was the same as always. If that moment couldn’t make her happy, then nothing would. She was going to have a miserable, painful, and exhausting life. And now, she had dragged MC into it as well. There was only one way to fix this mess. She knew what she had to do.

She got the rope from her closet and tied the knot, just like she had practiced many times before. She tied one end to the ceiling fan, and hoped it would hold under her weight. Next she pulled the chair from her desk. She saw there was some paper left over from when she was making pamphlets. Maybe she should at least write a note? Yes, she should. MC deserved to know why she was doing this. She didn’t want him to blame himself.

Sayori tried to think of what to write, but nothing came out. She was completely drained. She sat there, just staring at the blank paper. Of course, she was useless like always. She couldn’t even write a simple note to someone. She really did deserve to die. All she ever did well was cause pain to herself and everyone around her. This wasn’t going anywhere; she should finish what she started.

She got up on the chair and put her head through the loop. She was tired of the pain. She was tired of the sadness. She was tired of the emptiness. She was tired of living. Sobs escaped from her mouth as memories of her life flashed before her. Playing in the park with MC, the carnival where she got Mr.Cow, and her time at the literature club. Was she ever actually happy, or just desperately trying to be? Why was she even asking herself this? It didn’t matter now.

She took one last look around her room. She stopped and stared at her door. She imagined MC opening it and finding her. She imagined how distraught he would be. She could see him crying his eyes out. It’s for the best, right? Even if he were sad at first, this would be better in the long term. Despite her reasoning, thoughts of how others would react crept into her mind. She imagined her funeral and everyone there crying. MC, Monika, Yuri, Natsuki, Mom, Dad. How could she do this to everyone? How could she cause so much pain? It didn’t matter if she was alive or dead, all she could ever do was make everyone suffer.

She couldn’t decide what to do. Competing thoughts fought for control of her mind. Why was this so difficult? She was so close to all of this being over. All she had to do was step off the chair. But, she couldn’t do this now. Some part of her was adamant about staying alive. Besides, she figured she could always try again later.

She slipped out of the loop and threw herself onto her bed. This was her punishment, wasn’t it? No matter what she did, everyone was going to hurt. She wished she could just erase herself from existence. That was the only way everyone could be happy.

More tears continued to flow into her pillow. She kept wailing until her throat became sore. All the crying eventually gave her a splitting headache. She started to doubt if she made the right choice. How much more pain could she really take? She looked over at the noose. As much as the rope tempted her over, she couldn’t get out of bed; there was no energy left in her body. She had made her choice and had to live with it. All she could do now was stare. Even that became too exhausting as her eyes started to close.

The next thing Sayori heard was the sound of her door opening. Sunlight streamed through her windows. It was morning now? Had she actually managed to go to sleep?

“Sayo-“ She heard MC’s voice say. Sayori turned around to see MC staring at the noose. He looked heartbroken. He then faced Sayori, looking at her with tears in his eyes. He was completely frozen in shock. Sayori guiltily looked at MC as she sat up and got out of her bed. MC rushed over and hugged her. Sayori hugged him back. They both started sobbing into each other’s shirts. It was in the warmth of that hug that Sayori knew she had made the right choice.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I uploaded this to reddit a while ago. Though it's pretty short, I thought I would upload it here too. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
